1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a configurable camera system, for capturing 2D and 3D panoramic images or video, that mitigates field of view artifacts.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In recent years, amateur use of digital cameras has increased dramatically as improvements in digital camera technology have allowed cameras to become more affordable and user-friendly. However, advanced forms of digital photography such as panoramic and three-dimensional (3D) panoramic imaging have conventionally been available only to professional photographers and filmmakers. Traditionally, 3D photography requires expensive stereoscopic cameras that are often bulky and difficult to use. Similarly, panoramic photography in two-dimensional (2D) and 3D traditionally requires advanced multi-lens cameras that are not affordable to the amateur photographer or moviemaker.
Some amateur photographers have found success in these areas by capturing a sequence of images from different camera positions or using multiple cameras to capture a sequence of images that are subsequently manipulated to generate panoramic images. However, capturing the sequence of images correctly and the subsequent manipulation of the images requires considerable experience, effort and time—in addition to expensive software—which prevents the majority of amateur photographers from being able to generate such images at all. Furthermore, the capturing methods described above, while acceptable for generating images of static environments with stationary cameras, are not only unwieldy but unacceptable solutions for action shots (moving camera or object), let alone video recordings.